Coffee 'n' fish
by Mystic Jumin
Summary: Lucy is just walking her celestial spirit, Plue. When suddenly a blue flying cat flies away with him. Lucy is left with a boy with... pink hair. What happens if she befriends this pink haired mage? Will they become more than just friends? Or will someone get in their way? NaLu and a bit of NaLi. First fan-fiction please review.


Lucy P.O.V

"Pun pun. Pun puuun!"  
"Yes Plue, I know you want to go for a walk, but I'm in the middle of watching Eastend-! No, quit pecking my leg! Gerroff! Gerroff! BAD PLUE!" The little snowman continued prodding Lucy's poor leg with his little nose, disobeying his master's orders. He somehow clung onto the now bleeding limb, despite the fact the blonde was shaking it desperately. Lucy was a celestial wizard who was new in the town of Magnolia. She was rather attractive with large brown eyes and fine, blonde locks (not to mention her inhumanly large breasts!). She was spreading out on her pricey sofa, halfway through an episode of her favorite program, Eastenders. She was beside her pet and celestial spirit, Plue. Although he was actually a snowman, he preferred to be treated like a dog. That was why he wanted daily walks; ate dog food, and loved being stroked (the person stroking didn't often enjoy this as they tended to get cold hands afterwards).  
"OKAY, OKAY! KEEP YOUR CARROT ON!" Shrieked the girl, finally giving up as Plue grinned at the fact he defeated his owner/master. She sighed, heaved herself up of her sofa,grabbed the troublesome creature and went to fetch the required equipment. Once all set, they opened the door and strolled out into the open (forgetting to switch off the extra large HD TV).

Natsu P.O.V

"C'mon Happy we're going to the park!" Shouted the over enthusiastic Natsu as he went to fetch all the equipment for a walk in the park but didn't get a response so he walked over to his hammock and saw a cute blue cat curled up in Natsu's famous scale scarf, that he got from his foster dad Igneel the fire dragon. While he was awing at the sight of his cute pet he hadn't realized that his pet had moved into the kitchen to, of course, get some fish. "So Happy wanna go to the park?" Natsu asked the cat who was now rummaging through the fridge. "Aye, sir!" responded Happy. As Happy was about to fly out of their house when someone grabbed his wing and was about to put a lead on him. But Happy spat in his face and got away. "Natsu, I'm not having a lead I'm a cat. Not a dog." Complained the blue cat whilst his owner's aura was darkening. "Now Happy, you don't want me to use my magic on you, do you," Natsu asked in a rather evil tone. "Nah i thought not." Happy just squeaked in response and fell to the ground in front of his master's feet trembling in fear. Natsu picked up his now scared cat and put the lead on him and they both wandered out of their small house.

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy and Plue ventured across the cool green fields, inhaling the sweet sent of the damp earth, enjoying the song of the birds, relaxing under the pleasant warmth of the sun. Aaah. There was nothing like summer. The blonde freely strutted across the grass, feeling the slight breeze against her skin. That was when the snowman abruptly stopped  
"Plue? What is it Plue? Is there something wrong?"  
"Puuuuun" was the only reply Lucy got. Plue was staring ahead, his eyes cast upon a man and a cat. The man had cherry blossom pink hair and an extraordinarily large grin. Just beside him was a cat. It was blue, talking and had wings. Then, much to Plue and his master's surprise, the cat rode up into the air and started loop the loops and everything! There was really nothing quite like it. Plue was still gazing over at the cat. Plue was still gazing over at Happy. The blue cat was staring back at Plue, hearts in his eyes. But Plue and Happy weren't the only ones staring. Natsu was drooling at the sight of Lucy. "How can they be so... BIG! Those breasts are NOT real! Mmmm... Breasts...". Unfortunately for him, Lucy had heard and she (and Plue) were walking over to Natsu (and Happy). "LUCY KICK!" It was so quick the fire mage didn't know what hit him! Lucy's foot had just kicked the male's face, leaving a red mark visible on it. "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" Happy and Plue were now frightened by this blonde mage who had steam coming out of her ears that they decided they would go to the famous cafe 'Coffee 'n' fish'. "Wait! Where'd Happy and that thing of yours go?" asked the fire mage that now had a swollen cheek. "They're probably going to Coffee 'n' fish, ya know the most famous cafe in the whole of Fiore" And with that the two mages chased after the snowman riding a flying cat.

Time skip 1 hour

After 1 hour of chasing the two Natsu and Lucy finally made it to the famous cafe 'Coffee 'n' fish' and through the window you could see Happy and Plue having a romantic meal for two. They didn't want to disturb them but that was until they both made a growling noise because they were either hungry or couldn't wait to try their legendary drinks.

(Another) 1 hour later

"Aww, yea! That tasted so GOOD! Nothing can beat a cappuccino from the legendary 'Coffee 'n'n fish" the pink haired maged sighed in satisfaction, leaning back in his cahir with his hands nehind his head. Since the two lovers (Plue and Happy) had rushed inside the cafe and were sitting so peacefullyopposite each other, Lucy and Natsu decided to have a quick snack too. The four of them got to know each other a lot better and were glad at the choice they made.  
"So, um.. Plue?" Questioned Happy, curiously.  
"Pun?"  
"Well... I was wondering... Could we maybe meet again sometime?" The cat looked at Plue with hopeful eyes with a slight tint of blush.  
"PUN! PUN PUUUUUUUN!" yelled the delighted spirit in reply. Happy was so happy he leapt up, right out of his chair, and fist punched the air.  
"Yeah!" he grinned. "See you then, Plue!"  
"Pun!" As Plue was about to kiss Happy's cheek goodbye, they were interupted by Lucy's voice.  
"Here you go!"  
"What is it?" Asked a confused Natsu, squinting at the slip of paper Lucy had pushed towards him.  
"Duh! It's my address!"  
"Your address...?"  
"YES YOU DUMMY! Didn't you listen to what Plue and Happy were talking about? No? Well, we are all meeting at my place at half one on Tuesday because Plue and Happy are going on a date. I suppose it would be rude not to invite you as well seeing as your pet is coming." Finished the blonde smugly. "Well, see you then! Come on, Plue!" And with that, she and the snowman strutted out of the cafe doors, waving goodbye as they went.

Natsu P.O.V

After he and Happy had paid for the drinks and snacks they started to head home only to be welcomed by none other than his girlfriend. "Natsu, I missed you so much, who was that bitch you were with? Are you cheating on me?" And with that said Lisanna started crying into Natsu's chest with a smirk on her face thinking. _'Who the fuck does that bitch think she is trying to hit on my Natsu'._ Natsu tried to calm her down whilst bringing her into their house. Reassuring her it was just a friend and that they were together because Happy and Plue were on a "date". That night Natsu couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Lucy and her boobs, (mainly her boobs).


End file.
